


Catching Something

by PaRappa and Lammy (Draga_and_Drapa)



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Caretaking, Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draga_and_Drapa/pseuds/PaRappa%20and%20Lammy
Summary: PaRappa catches a cold, and Lammy takes care of him.





	Catching Something

PaRappa sniffles and wipes his nose messily, clutching the blanket around him tighter as he shivered, whimpering pathetically.

“PaRappa, use the tissues! I got them for you so you wouldn't have to use your arm.” Lammy slowly strode in with a bowl of soup in her hands, her pierced ears down in distaste.

The dog grumbles as he grabs a tissue. “Right. Sorry.” He sniffles once more and blows into it, tossing it into the nearby trash. “Ugh.”

He sits back as the lamb sets down the soup in front of him onto the table, placing a spoon neatly nearby. “Maybe next time you’ll wear a jacket when it rains. Like i _told you_..” Squinting at him mischievously, she sits down next to him as he lets out a sigh.

“I didn’t get sick ‘cause of that! Just..uh…” He tapped his chin as he tried to think up a reason. “...someone there was coughing up a storm. A-and I musta got it from them..”

She shakes her head slowly. “Just eat your soup before it gets cold. Y-you need something in your stomach.”

“Yeah, alright…” He picked up the nearby spoon, wincing slightly from its cold touch. Dipping it into the stew, he mumbled, “You don’t have to care of me like I’m a kid, by the way. I can take of myself just fine.”

Ignoring the snappy tone in his statement, she grinned as she sat onto the couch. “Hm..no, you can’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten sick.” She scooted closer beside him, twitching an ear nervously. “A-and with you home alone, I thought you wouldn’t have minded some company either..”

He grumbles quietly as he sipped slowly out of the spoon, taking the time to let it soothe his sore throat. “B-besides, I think you actually like being taken care of like this; you just don’t wanna admit it, is all.” Glancing over, he catches her giving him a teasing smile, making him blush and shrink down into his seat.

_….that ain’t true._

PaRappa squirms as the lamb inches over, hugging and nuzzling into his free arm. “I-I’m just teasing! Mostly.” She grins as the dog shakes his head from embarrassment. “You always get so crabby whenever you get sick...I-I-I just w-wanted to help you feel better, is all.”

He gazes at her for a moment, before trying to smile. “Thanks, Lammy.” Coughing quietly, he goes back to steadily trying to finish his soup as the lamb settles against him, shutting her eyes.

 

~

 

PaRappa opens his eyes to see the T.V. droning on with a paid advertisement, his former soup bowl now completely empty, and a drowsy lamb at his side waking up from her slumber.

She studies him with tired eyes, eventually smiling. The dog sighs and relaxes back into the couch once more, still feeling slightly drowsy. He rubbed an eye and muttered, “I guess I ended up fallin’ asleep too..”

“O-oh…” She chuckled nervously, readjusting herself at his side. “Well..are y-you feeling better now?”

“Yeah!” The dog sat up excitedly. “Much better. In fact I..I-I...” He scrunched his nose up, stopping in his words. “A….a-CHOO!!”

Lammy jolts on the spot as he hastily grabs a tissue and sneezes into it, collapsing back into the couch. He lets out a small groan, sniffling a little and tossing the tissue into the trash.

She chuckles at him snatching and bundling under his fluffy blanket once more. “A-at least you’re looking a bit better.”

“ _Brrr_ …” He shivers as he cocoons himself in the warmth, eventually relaxing. The dog winces distressingly as he notices the lamb attempting to sit closer to him, and lift up the cover slightly. “Lammy?”

“D-don’t worry PaRappa, you’re sick.” She pulls the blanket tighter around them both as she nestles against him, to his reluctant comfort. “ _I-I’m not gonna t-try anything._.”

“Mmf.” PaRappa grumbles (slightly disappointedly, though he wouldn't want to admit it) and rests against the doting lamb at his side, letting his eyes droop once more. He listens to the quiet beginning to overtake the room, breathing out a content sigh and letting his head loll to the side.

He can't help but smirk as Lammy hums softly and nuzzles into him even more, the warmth radiating off of her making their blanket seem like a cozy haven. It really couldn’t get any better than this.

Scrunching up his nose again, he lets out a sudden sneeze. “A...aCHOO!!”

He growls irritatingly as he snatches another tissue, irked at how his cold was managing to sit between him and his girlfriend.

Well. Maybe _something_ could definitely be better.

Besides jolting on the spot, she didn't seem to think too badly of it at all, and lets out a quiet giggle when he snatches another tissue to blow his nose.

The dog eyes her enviously, grumbling, “What? My sufferin’ entertain you or somethin’?”

“No, you dork!” She watches as he tosses the tissue into the trash again. “It’s just that i couldn’t help but notice something..”

“Hmm?” He cocks his head.

“Well. Just...look at you.” She reaches over and cups his face (to his surprise), ruffling up the soft scruff on his cheeks and making him blush self-consciously. “H-h-how do you still manage to be so cute? Even though you’re n-not a puppy anymore?”

“ _Lammy…_ ” His tail wags against his leg as she lifts up his beanie back over his averting eyes. “.. _I ain’t cute._ ”

The lamb smirks at his irritated quip. “And so crabby. Guess you’re still pretty sick.”

“So..I guess that means i can’t get a kiss then? Since I’m all cute and whatever?”

Any slight traces of confidence immediately washed away at the comment, and she withdraws her hands and begins wringing them nervously. “O-oh... _n-n-not unless I wanna get sick too. Wh-which I don’t!_ ”

“You sure?” He raises an impish eyebrow at her, to which she scoffs and tugs his beanie back down over his eyes. “Whu -hey!”

“Yes I’m sure, you brat!” Lammy watches as he struggles with his hat, continuing with, “Unlike _someone_ , I have a performance tomorrow and can’t risk getting sick.”

“Oof, ouch.” He chuckles as he finally corrects his trademark beanie to its correct position atop of his head, and folds his arms while pouting. “That was uncalled for, Jammer Lammy.”

She shrugs mischievously. With a stretch of her arm, she manages to tug the blanket so that it was loosely covering them once more.

He eyes her for a moment. “Hey. Now _i_ have a question.”

“Hm?” She watches and shrinks down slightly as he scoots over, taking the time to grin at her cheekily.

“Well, since you’ve pointed it out, i couldn’t help but notice…” He managed to scoot himself close enough to her, and with one of his paws, uses it to lift up her chin slightly so she wasn't cowering down anymore. “How do do you manage to be so pretty?”

“W-w- _whu???_ ” She squirms and balls up the blanket, using it to cover her blushing face. “D-don’t say that! I-I’m not!!”

“Yes you are!” He gently grabs the blanket from her, lowering it down. “You say different, but I disagree- you _are_ pretty! Just take it from me.”

“ _PaRappa.._ ” Lammy snickers as he begins to nuzzle into her, her entire face red as she eventually relaxes with her arms around him. “I...I-I guess..”

“Heh, I’m glad you agree with me.” The dog nestles in her embrace, making sure to wrap the both of them in the blanket once more. He softly rests his forehead against hers, taking comfort in how she hums softly and smiles at him, her eyes gazing into his.

She watched in confusion as he scrunches up his nose slightly.

“A...a-CHOO!!!!”

“EEP!!”

PaRappa sneezes (to the side, and just in time of course), but accidently bumps their heads together, frightening the lamb enough to where she jolts off the couch.

He doesn’t bother grabbing a tissue, but alarmingly gazes over, throwing off the blanket. “I-I’m sorry! Are you alright?!”

“I’m fine, you dork..” She ungracefully sits herself up, smirking as she rubs her back. “Get your blanket, i d-don’t want you getting cold.”

He rolls his eyes. _Still treatin’ me like a kid._

She gets up and takes her seat at his side once again, smiling as he invites her over to sit underneath the blanket once more. His tail thumps against his leg again as she nuzzles into him affectionately.

_..but i think I can get used to it._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see if i could write fluff. I can, but it's really difficult. This was so sweet i think i got 5 new cavities. Thank you for reading~


End file.
